Blood of the Districts
by luciferstopit
Summary: They're hurting me. But I don't care. As long as Katniss is alive and safe nothing matters.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -She's a monster. She destroyed district 12, it's all her fault. I have to kill her. It's all her fault. It's all her fault... Told from Peeta's POV and written by my friend Megan (aka withie01). I claim nothing but the title and summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Fear", I mumble under my breath. It's all I have. No more hope. Just fear. It takes over my life. Every waking second of it. Not that I ever had a life. But I did have people I cared about. Actually there as only one. One person I ever cared about. Katniss. How I failed to protect her in the arena. I don't even know if she's still alive. The last time I saw her was in the arena. When she and Johanna took Beetee's coil down to the beach. That's when everything went wrong.

The flashbacks inside my head. Not just in the arena. But also in the past four weeks.

I lay my head trying to get some rest but it's no use. I can't. I can hear Johanna in the cell next to me screaming her head off. I wonder what they're doing to her now. Probably chopping off one of her hands and then punching her with it. It doesn't matter though. We'd all rather be dead anyway.

I clench my fists as I try to imagine Snow standing right in front of me. How I want to smash his face in. If I had a gun in my hands right now, and Snow was standing in front of me, I'd kill him in two seconds without hesitation.

Now I'm smashing my head against the wall hoping to kill myself or at least break through the wall. But I don't. Instead I get a bad concussion and fall unconscious.

I just got dragged out of the arena. I'm in one of the Capitols hovercrafts. I'm being handled by peacekeepers trying to break free. I see Enobaria on my left trying to escape a few peacekeepers of her own. But she doesn't look worried. In fact she looks better than ever.

The hovercraft is travelling at over five-hundred miles an hour. It's heading towards the Capitol. After ten minutes of constant struggles trying to escape the peacekeepers, we land.

We are being taken to a strange building where we are being pulled downstairs. It looks like a prison. I can see Annie Cresta being dragged by peacekeepers. She looks unconscious. I am being taken to a cell right at the back of the room. I just broke free and I'm trying to pass through the doorway behind the peacekeepers. They saw it coming. Now I am being punched so hard, bloods pouring out of my mouth. Finally one whacks me across the forehead and I lose consciousness.

I wake up finding I fell asleep and I have probably just relived the worst moment of my life. No. The worst moment of my life was when I watched Katniss leave me at midnight during the second games.

It looks around two in the morning. I must have been out for twelve hours. I can't sleep. I'm starving but I'm not eating any of the food the Capitol is feeding us. I don't trust the Capitol anymore. Not that I ever did.

Morning finally comes and I'm still sitting on my bed hugging my knees. I can hear Annie crying in pain, calling out to Finnick hoping he'll show up and save her. But he never does. I've never actually met her but I know she's insane. I remember seeing her games. She looked like she didn't even know what she was doing. But I still feel bad for her.

I can hear someone coming. They're heading towards my cell. What are they going to do to me? Are they going to kill me? I wish. They're probably just going to torture me some more.

Two peacekeepers walk in and start beating me with nightsticks. I'm on the floor, arms around the back of my head trying to protect myself. I'm trying to fight back with my legs but it's no use. I'm no match for them. For starters they have weapons and I don't. I only now realise I'm screaming in pain when I hear Johanna screaming out to them. I can't hear what she's saying over the blood pounding in my ears. But it's enough to make the peacekeepers leave my cell and stomp into hers.

I hope they don't kill her. She did that to protect me. I heard about the rebels plan for the other tributes to protect Katniss and me, and to keep us safe. But why is she still protecting me?

Now I am on my feet trying to break through the door. I know it's impossible because it's titanium but I'm still doing it. My back is killing me and I'm having trouble walking. I collapse to the ground screaming the same words over and over. "Don't kill her." I can't hear her screaming. I'm so worried. If she dies it will be all my fault. But why would they kill her? Don't they need her for answers?

I'm so weak. I've been lying on the ground for three hours. I can finally hear screaming. So that must mean Johanna's still alive. I wonder why I haven't heard Enobaria scream yet. Maybe because she's a career they aren't torturing her or even locking her up. Suddenly I can hear buzzing followed by Johanna's screams. They definitely aren't beating her with nightsticks. It sounds like they're electrocuting her. How are they electrocuting her? Maybe they're using Beetee's coil? I don't know but now there's silence.

I'm really hungry but I have to resist the temptation to eat the Capitols food. After an hour or two I give up and eat it anyway. It tastes like the food Katniss and I ate on the train only less satisfying. The train. So much fear. Going to the games. But I didn't mind. Because I was with Katniss. I miss her so much. But I swear, the second I break out of here. I will get her back. Where ever she is. Because I don't care about the torture. As long as Katniss is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been called in to make an appearance to a televised meeting about the damage done in the districts. I really don't want to go. I'd much rather sit in my cell and think about how I failed to protect Katniss in the arena. It's been four weeks and I still haven't heard anything about her. It's really cold in my cell but it doesn't bother me. I start to shiver but I don't care.

Just that second two peacekeepers come into my cell to take me into the meeting. They take me through the underground prison into the large door leading to the staircase. We walk past Johanna's cell. She's just sitting on her bed clinging to the wall in pain. I would feel sorry for her but I can't feel anything right now.

We make it in to the hall where I am seated next to Snow. There is about a thousand people in the audience. I don't know why this meeting is so important anyway. Just a bunch of people talking about the damage in the districts and the Capitol.

The camera is set up right in front of me. "Twenty seconds until air" I hear someone in the crowd scream. My legs are chained to my chair as are my arms. I don't understand the point in this. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere, except home but that's way out of the question seeing as the Capitol blew it to bits after the games.

The light on the camera turns red and the president starts talking about a broken dam in 7, and some train but I'm not really paying attention.

I'm staring at the ground when I hear people start to sigh; I look up to find Katniss on the screen. The second I see it I'm kinder glad then I realise that this may cause danger to her. I'm watching the screen and notice that she's standing in front of my bakery. It's burnt to ashes but it's still my bakery.

When the clip is over I notice the look on Snow's face. And he's not happy. But then he asks me what my parting thoughts are about Katniss Everdeen and tonight's demonstration. Now I'm nervous.

I can hear Snow whispering into one of the peacekeepers ears. "That's it tonight we are going to Thirteen and that will be the end."

I hesitate and reply to Snow's question "Katniss...how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you...in Thirteen..." I inhale sharply fighting for air. I know I will be regretting this later but I still finish my sentence. "Dead by morning!"

I hear Snow scream "End it" furiously. I try to continue the warning about the bombing but as I am about to open my mouth, a peacekeeper knocks down the camera and punches me across the mouth. I give a small yelp, my blood splatters everywhere, I'm still chained when I turn back around and I get another one right across the face except this one leaves me unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

As I regain consciousness, I find that I'm still on the ground of the hall. I've been out for possibly two hours. Peacekeepers are executing the people of the Capitol outside the building. I look at the floor and see that it's covered in what I'm guessing is my blood. I'm just about to get up as two peacekeepers lift me up and escort me back to my cell.

I just arrive at my cell and I'm leaning against the wall hoping that Katniss received my message about the bombing. I'm worried that if she didn't, then she will be dead, and her sister, family, friends, the survivors of District 12, and the whole of District 13 will be gone. Reduced to ashes. Again.

"Peeta" I can hear Johanna's voice whispering to me from the other side of the wall. "Peeta". "Yes?" I reply in a delay. "Good luck" she says, I can hear her give a little giggle. She must have seen the meeting. I don't take offence because I understand what she means. Anyway, I haven't heard her laugh in five weeks. "Thanks", I reply "I'll need it". "I hope they don't mess you up too much" She says. I'm about to reply when I hear someone down the corridor shout "Hey, no talking". I can hear Johanna's door slam and she give a slight yelp. I still feel a little happy so I say "then why are you talking". Johanna laughs, and then I hear a thump then a wince. Now I feel bad. "Shut up or I'll kill her". Something in his voice is telling me he's bluffing. He can't kill her. They need her as a threat against the rebels. "Snow wouldn't be too happy about that now would he? I smile. He's real mad now. I know it. There is a series of whining, screaming, and shouting. She starts swearing under her breath. "Fine, how about I come kill you instead". I hear one last wince come from Johanna's mouth as he slams her door shut and walks into mine. I know he's gonna mess me up but Johanna saved me a couple weeks ago when I was being beaten. He takes a swing at me but I dodge it, then he somehow pins me up against the wall. He raises his fist so you can see his metal glove covered in blood, which I assume is Johanna's. "I never liked you Bakers Boy" then he whacks my in the nose. He's about to take another swing as two peacekeepers block the doorway and ask him to leave. At first I'm pleased then I realise what they are really doing here.

They both grab one of my arms each and drag me out of my cell until I'm out in the hallway. In the hallway there are four more peacekeepers.

We are walking along the corridor, two peacekeepers in front of me, two behind me, and one either side of me.

We enter a room I have never noticed before. I see what looks like a mirror but is really a window that Snow is watching me from. The peacekeepers try to strap me into a chair, I resist but I'm way outnumbered so they strap me in the chair in under twenty seconds. A video of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games show and I think of Katniss. And how much I love her. That's when the needle is pressed into my arm and I'm out.


End file.
